


The Director

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Night Hunter (2018), Sand Castle (2017), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Bukkake, Creampie, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, POV Male Character, Sex, Smut, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: He said no one touches her but him, but he is willing to make an exception, as long as it’s on his terms.
Relationships: August Walker/Original Female Character(s), August Walker/Reader, Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Original Character(s), Captain Syverson/You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You, Walter Marshall / Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Director

**Author's Note:**

> This is my train ride to hell. Originally posted on my Tumblr blog.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Mission Impossible franchise or August Walker, I don't own Sand Castle or Captain Syverson, I don't own Geralt of Rivia or the Witcher franchise, I don't own Night Hunter and Walter Marshall.

The light broke on her sweaty flesh as the four men took her from every front possible. My poor girl was caged, captivated by carnal pleasure. It must have hurt as much as it felt good as my brothers fucked her so vigorously, but I could hardly hear her sobbing through their beast-like grunts. 

Too bad. I loved screams, they were my aphrodisiac. 

My hand massaged my cock roughly through the nested threads of my trousers as I watched her wet, wobbly body being invaded over and over again. Given the pace they took, they were close.

Sy had his thick cock deep inside her ass, barely mobile at this point, it was her first time and fuck, she must have been so tight around him. I hated myself for never fucking her there before him, I never saw the appeal till today.

Henry took her cunt, poor loverboy was wiping tears from her cheeks as she mewled desperately while her mouth was invaded by Walter, who fucked into her throat like a berserk bear. I should have told him to take her lighter but seeing her tears had only excited me. I think Geralt enjoyed it well as he was sheathed in her hand, allowing her to clumsily squeeze his sack.

I had enough. I raised my hand in the air and clenched my fist. 

“No one comes inside her,” I barked and got up to my feet, watching as the men slowed their rhythm to a near halt, stricken with surprise. Her eyes begged at me, mists of lust clouding her gaze. 

She was close too, but she knew better than that.

“She doesn’t get to come at all.” 

I wanted to laugh as fear coloured her face. Was it even possible to hold back with two huge cocks grinding in and out of both tight holes?

“Put her on her knees, Captain!” I commanded. “I want to see you mess her pretty little face.”

The captain growled, unwillingly pulling out of her ass while Henry left her gaping pussy. My, my, she was red and swollen. I wanted to give her my seed so badly. 

The men gave space, stroking their pink glistening erections as the girl was brought to her knees. Her big glossy orbs stared at me with a plea while her lips sucked in. I knew that look, she ached for release.

“Sir?” 

I strode closer, unbuckling my belt. My fingers tilted her darling chin up and pinched it lightly. I hated sharing her, but she wanted this, even begged. 

So it has to be on my terms. As always.

“Come on her face.”

I stepped back, watching as my brothers circled her like vultures, stroking themselves urgently. Their moans fumed as they choired together. Sy was the first to spill his seed on her face, coating her white with pleasure. Then Walter, releasing desperately on her close mouth.

She wasn’t allowed to swallow another man’s cum. 

Henry coated her lovely tits, grunting so loudly the walls shuddered. And lastly, Geralt came, making a mess of her makeup as he spilt his sterile semen all over her shut eyes. 

“Wipe her clean.” I bid Henry while reaching a hand to tug my eager cock. He grabbed a towel and clumsily wiped her face as she gasped for air. 

“Now hold her open in the air,” I growled, unable to hold myself. This wasn’t meant to last. 

Sy lifted her with ease, holding his arms beneath her pits. Walter and Henry took each of her legs apart while I stepped between them, rubbing the head of my girth. She was already stretched up for me, and I saw her throbbing with anticipation.

“Sir, please,” she whined, writhing in the air as they restrained her. “Please come inside me.”

I entered her with slight friction, grunting as I felt her warmth engulf me. Even after being had by four large men, she was still tight. 

“You want my hot cum, baby?” I asked, my hands reaching to hold her head, forcing her to stare directly into my eyes as I bred her. 

“Yes,” she sobbed pathetically, her pitch increasing as I fucked her without style, ramming into her convulsing cunt like a furious train.

“I’ll put a baby in there,” I threatened her. “Make your sweet little womb my territory.”

“Yes! Yes sir! I want it, I want your child inside me.” she begged and I felt her growing tighter around me, milking my cock like a dutiful whore. I slammed hard into her, grinding my pelvis against her clit so she’d come despite my command. 

Fear spiked her eyes as she felt the pleasure push through, spreading hot inside her shuddering walls. 

“No!” she gasped as she came. She was so tight it forced my own orgasm. I howled, pushing myself deep into her cervix and emptied my seed inside her. I continued to thrust as the ribbons spurted on, making sure a piece of me would stay in there.

“Leave us,” I grunted at the men and took her in my arms, letting her wrap her exhausted limbs around me.

“Was it so hard, princess?” I provoked, watching my wife become all red and sweaty, panting heavily in my grip.

She still sobbed, little air pockets getting caught up in her throat. Each gasp made her shake as she held onto my shirt, seeking comfort. She needed my warmth and I gave it to her, stroking her sticky hair gently and rubbing a hand down her spine. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” I whispered and kissed her little knuckles before I took her to be cleansed in the shower. 


End file.
